Genoa City
'Genoa City, Wisconsin '(formerly Genoa Junction) is a city in the north-central part of the United States. Overview Genoa City is a Midwestern city located in the state of Wisconsin. It is home to several large corporations, powerful families and the fictional setting for the Soap Opera the Young and the Restless. Economy Early Economy Early on the economy of Genoa City showed promise with industrial corporations calling the city home including, Prentiss Industries and Chancellor Industries. Overtime with this heavy investment, the city grew to be a prominent center of finance. An International Airport was built as well as a top notch hospital and Genoa City University has also been the university of choice for many local residents. Genoa City's Economy Today Today the economy of Genoa City is quite diverse with several International conglomerates headquartered there. These companies include Newman Enterprises, Chancellor Industries, Jabot Cosmetics and the Hamilton-Winters Group. Beyond this there are smaller companies that also call Genoa City home such as Fenmore's Department Stores and Dark Horse Inc. Culture Local Media has included the Genoa City Chronicle and GC Buzz as well as former magazine Restless Style which was an innovative online and print fashion magazine with a tabloid element. Music in the City There is also a history of developing local musical talent in the city such as former Rock Star Danny Romalotti and more recently the Hamilton-Winters Group's investments. Demographics Genoa City has a wide ranging population in terms of wealth and very low barriers for these individuals to interact. Though many have come and gone over the years it has also been home to many largely successful African American citizens. These have included Doctors, Attorneys, Artists, Models and Business people who have left a lasting legacy on the city. For its size, Genoa City has a surprisingly large amount of billionaires residing within its boundaries. Currently home to Victor Newman, Devon Hamilton and Jack Abbott as well as their extended families and several other prominent individuals. Housing in the city does not appear to be an issue as residents do have many options of varying prices, sizes and styles. From smaller studio apartments to larger penthouses, suburban tract housing as well as gated communities and large estate homes all bases are covered. In the most recent years there has been a shift of younger residents moving into more urban locations in condominiums throughout the downtown. Prominent homes include the Chancellor Estate, Newman Ranch, Abbott Mansion and Rawlins Estate. Climate Due to its location in Wisconsin, Genoa City enjoys four distinct seasons throughout the year. Summers are pleasant and often without rain while winters can get exceedingly cold with high precipitation. It is not uncommon for winter storms to cause the whole city to come to a stop or strand local residents out in the cold. In some cases, there have been city wide black outs. Tourism Genoa City covers high to low end in terms of entertainment and each decade has brought new places to entertain. Genoa City boasts four star hotels such as the Genoa City Hotel and the Genoa City Athletic Club which is a hotel/athletic club/restaurant. Genoa City is popular for tourism. Local attractions include a large lake where activities such as ice fishing, swimming and other water sports are enjoyed. On the outskirts of the city, visitors can rent cabins for quiet getaways. Although winters are harsh, many residents continue to utilize the lakes and cabins for spending time with family and friends. Built as a dedication to the late prominent resident Katherine Chancellor, Chancellor park remains one of the most popular daily parks to visit in the city. Restaurants and Nightlife There are several high end dining establishments located throughout the city as well as smaller coffee shops. Society and Crimson Lights being the most popular at the time of writing. Other dining spots include the Genoa City Athletic Club Restaurant. Genoa City does have a constantly changing restaurant scene with several shutting down after just a couple of years of operation. At least two locations were also shut down due to arson and not rebuilt. Gina's and Gloworm. Education Public schools included Genoa City Elementary and Genoa City High School. Walnut Grove Academy was a private school that was attended by many of the children of wealthy families. The local Genoa City University was also known simply as GCU. Crime As is typical for a city of this size, the city has had a range of crime issues from petty crime and corporate sabotage to kidnapping and murder. Some crimes have never been solved and the cases have gone cold. Notable cases include the Newman bribery scandal, District Attorney corruption scandal, Senator bribery scandal and the Paragon Project. There have also been several high profile murders over the years with victims such as Colleen Carlton, Diane Jenkins, Joshua Landers and Ryan McNeil. Notable Families Brooks Family Foster Family Chancellor Family Prentiss Family Williams Family Abbott Family Newman Family Winters Family Families of Genoa City Genoa City Locations Bars & Night Clubs See Bars & Night Clubs http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bars_%26_Night_Clubs Businesses See Business http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Business Churches See Places of Worship http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Places_of_Worship Coffee Shops See Coffee Shops http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Coffee_Shops Education See Educational Institutions http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Educational_Institutions Hotels/Motels See Lodging http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lodging Legal/Law Enforcement See Law Enforcement http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Law_Enforcement or Law Firm http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Law_Firm *Genoa City District Attorney's Office - Spencer Walsh, District Attorney *Genoa City Jail *Legal Aid Media *''Sophisticate'' Magazine *''World Inquisitor'' See Publications http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Publication Medical See Health Care http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Health_Care Non Profits *Cassie's Challenge Foundation *Marksagloria Foundation *Newman Foundation See Non Profits http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Non_profit Restaurants See Restaurants http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Restaurants Retail See Clothing - Women http://theyoungandtherestless.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Clothing_-_Women Category:Needs Photo Category:Locations